


Mine

by hopelina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: Albus and Scorpius' first time.





	

“ _ Fuck _ !” Albus gasps as Scorpius grinds his pelvis into his.

Scorpius whimpers under his breath as he stops moving his hips. “D-do you want me to stop?”

Albus shakes his head urgently, pulls Scorpius into a deep kiss by the back of his neck, and rocks his hips against his lover’s with a loud groan.

Scorpius moans as he moves with Albus. As he parts for air, Albus kisses and sucks at his neck.

“Al…  _ Albus _ ,” Scorpius calls out, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Albus tugs at Scorpius’ shirt and Scorpius helps him pull it over his head. Then, suddenly, Albus has flipped them over and is straddling Scorpius.

Scorpius can’t help but stare as Albus strips of his own shirt. He bites his lip. When Albus leans down and hungrily shoves his tongue into Scorpius’ mouth, Scorpius runs his hands along Albus’ sides. Albus moves his hips into Scorpius’ again, and the blond reciprocates eagerly.

Scorpius can feel his climax coming close, and his grip tightens around Albus’s sides, but then Albus’ hips move away. Scorpius shakes as Albus leaves a trail of love bites down his torso. Once Albus reaches his belly button, his pulls at the waistband of Scorpius’ trousers. “Lift your hips,” Albus orders coarsely, his hot breath puffing against Scorpius’ sensitive hips. Scorpius complies with a shudder.

Albus’ fingers wrap around Scorpius’ thick, weeping cock and Scorpius suddenly feels like he’s floating. All it takes is a single stroke and he’s calling out Albus’ name, seeing stars as an orgasm rips through his body.

After the long moment it takes for him to recuperate, he sees a sight that causes his dick to jolt in excitement. Albus is panting with his eyes closed, telling Scorpius that Albus had his own orgasm that he’s still recovering from. His head is resting _between his legs_ and _against his upper thigh._ _Scorpius’ cock_ is touching _Albus’ cheek_. There’s _cum_ on his face and in his hair. If Scorpius hadn’t just climaxed, he’s pretty sure he could have come just from the sight.

Scorpius sits up and Albus rises onto his elbows, which each rest on either of Scorpius’ legs. He looks up at Scorpius and grins like he’s high. Scorpius returns the gesture.

“So, did you get yourself off, because you look pretty post-orgasmic to me,” Scorpius asks teasingly.

Albus bites his lip, positioning himself so he’s sitting on Scorpius’ lap and they’re at eye-level. “I came just from watching you. And, of course, the dry sex...” 

Scorpius can’t help but kiss Albus passionately, even though there’s no sexual intent.

“Was it good? I mean, for your first time?” Scorpius asks when they part.

Albus laughs. “Are you really asking that? Of course it was good. I mean, it was  _ with you _ . And I’m not going to regret it, either, if that’s what you’re thinking. What about you?”

Scorpius takes a deep breath and throws his head back. “It was  _ euphoric _ . I still feel endorphins flooding my bloodstream.”

Albus kisses Scorpius’ neck, and Scorpius hums in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Albus’ waist. Scorpius tilts his head down and their mouths meet again.

Soon, they stop kissing and just hold each other. 

“You’re  _ mine _ , now,” Albus tells his lover.

Scorpius chuckles fondly and shakes his head. “I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
